The People We're Creating
by HBKsMainEvent
Summary: Dylan Jade Hardy is living life on the edge. Now she's taking JTG with her. Can Jayson handle her and will her brothers realize the mysterious Dee is their sister? Can Dylan keep her dangerous secrets or will her past catch up with her. JTG/OC JH/AM MH/AD
1. The Past Becomes the Future

The People We're Creating

Summary: Dylan Jade Hardy was the youngest sibling of Matt and Jeff Hardy. Unlike the brothers, she had taken a more dangerous style of life as her ambition. Dylan moved to Detroit shortly after she turned 18. She got highly involved in drugs and gangs until the sound of a bullet shattered her entire world. She woke in a hospital to re-evaluate her life. She happened to go to a show and sit in the back watching her older brothers, it was that moment that convinced her she wanted to wrestle like her brothers. Now a WWE Diva, will Matt and Jeff realize that the newest sensation is their baby sister?

* * *

Chapter One: The Past Becomes the Future.

When you turn eighteen all you can think about is how and when you can get out of the house. I mean it occupies all your thoughts. For me it was much more so. I never wanted to turn into the classic mary sue role in the household. As much as I loved my father, I couldn't take the place of Mom and we all knew that. My mother died of cancer when I was five. I can barely remember her sometimes. But that's not really the point, the point is that I am adventurous like a wild horse out to pasture. Maybe that's a poor description but I needed to run away to discover who I was. My siblings and my father didn't agree with that assessment. Well my youngest older brother did but not the eldest. Okay maybe I was a bit rude to Matt when I left home, I mean I did slam the door in his face and call him a controlling bastard. Maybe I should have left that part out, did I mention I don't like him? Probably not, you probably don't even know who I am. Let me clarify. My name is Dylan Jade Hardy. Or DJ as Jeff and Mom used to call me. I like Jeff, he reminds me more of Mom than anybody else, he used to always tell me he loved me. He's probably the only one I miss. Well that's not true, I love Matt, I just don't like him. See he's a hard ass like Dad and well I'm more like Jeff, hence me not liking him. Anyways enough about Matt and Jeff, more about me. I'm four years younger than Jeff. I'm 26 and loving it, well for the most part. I live in Detroit, I moved here when I was 18 to get away from dad. See, he wanted me to go to college for education and become a teacher. Well I said fuck that and I left here. I got heavily involved in drugs and rap, even gangs. Yeah maybe you've heard of Gangsta Disciples, you don't even want to know how I got involved with them. Well one night we got into a brawl, my best friend at the time and I, his name was Tyreke Johnson and he happened to be like a brother to me, he had brought me into this life. Well, I don't remember all the details, I remember a sharp blow to the back of the head and the sound of a bullet. I woke up three weeks later to learn TJ was gone and I had been in a coma. Well obviously I had no identification on me, cause that was just a stupid thing to do when you got into a brawl. So they couldn't contact Matt or Jeff, thank the lord for small favors. Well once I got out of the hospital I noticed Raw was going to be in Detroit, I wanted to catch a glimpse of Matt and Jeff. I wasn't prepared for what happened. McMahon was throwing this whole, lucky ticket number gets a chance to be a WWE star, well how the fuck was I supposed to know I was gonna buy the winning ticket? I didn't. Of Course the next thing I know, I got a fucking spot light shinning on me. I looked around like what the hell?

"And here's your winning ticket. Now what's your name Sweetheart because you're about to become a WWE Diva." I looked at Vince McMahon like he was crazy. I was getting drawn into my brother's world. How dangerous was that? To waltz into the very people I was trying to avoid. Now that was just stupid. I am starting to think this whole check up on Jeff and Matt nonchalantly idea was my worst one ever! And that's saying something because I do some stupid things most of the time. Yeah I don't think things out too well, always more of the brawn go get up girl. It was a good thing I hadn't seen my brothers in eight years because they would have recognized me then. See my originally blonde hair was now a black color with red highlights, I had a few piercing here and there along with some tattoos that did me justice. So of course I wasn't going to give my real name. Hell Matt and Jeff were pretty sure I was probably dead by now. I haven't really contacted them except for the occasional no return address envelope of cash for dad to help out with the farm. Now that reminded me of something. I looked at McMahon, hell there was money involved right? Who was I to pass up money? I'm not that stupid. I really need the money anyways. At least to make sure Dad stays alright, I feel like I owe him that much. Divas made bank, I knew that. Hmmm, maybe this job could be a good paycheck and an entertaining experience.

"Names Dee, all you need to know. And if you got money? Then I am game. I got the skills so the check needs to represent what I got. You help me I help you, right?" Cryme Tyme who happened to be in the ring at the time, notice my stupid pun?, they laughed. Maybe I had already made a friend or two in the business. I hoped so. I just had to avoid Matt and Jeff, which as it turns out is easier said then done. I didn't realize at the time how big in the biz Matt and Jeff were, they are the Vets now and I was striding into Hardy territory.

Okay so now you know how I got here so let me tell you what I am doing right now. See as it turns out I am sitting in a locker room listening to some divas talk shop. The diva locker room is acting not half bad. For the most part anyways. Because it's more of a classical wood theme instead of like steel and all that. We had a coffee maker, some lockers (It is a locker room after all), some sofas, a fridge to store food, which consisted of calorie mate bars and gatorade. Alot of these girls have some serious health issues, I am talking borderline anorexia and things like that. I didn't really like how the petty blondes only cared about their looks and weight. They immediately looked down on me cause I was the new girl, seniority vanity I guess. But some of the veteran divas actually wanted to help me. They were nice for the most part, a bit eccentric. So far of all the divas there are only two I like, Mickie James and Ashley Massaro. And guess what my luck happened to be? Yup you guessed it, Mickie is dating Jeff and Ashley is dating Matt. Not too surprised there. But they are good people it seems. Hell Ashley is funny as hell and Mickie is just plain hyper. It's refreshing actually. Ashley is more of a punk rock type and I think she probably reminds Matty of Lita, yeah I know about that, who doesn't? But it's obvious that Matt genuinely loves her at least from the way she talks. As for Mickie, she acts like a little kid which is good for Jeff because he's carefree like that. Or at least he was, I hope he's still that way. Because man if Jeff got serious then well hell froze over. Okay that's not really fair to Jeff, he can be serious when the time calls for it, but I always loved his wide eyed childlike innocence. Wait, where were we? Oh yeah I was talking about Mickie and Ashley. They are currently trying to get me to go some place with them but I wasn't really listening so I guess Mickie is repeating it. I should probably listen this time.

"Hey Dee Ash and I are going to go get dinner with Matt and Jeff, you want to join us?" I want to go, I do, but I can't bear to spend all that time with Matt and Jeff after how we parted. I know it hit Jeff really hard, one of Matt's blogs said so. Matty always overreacts and if it hurt Jeffro then I know he'll be holding a hard grudge on me. I think it would be easier to just not get involved with them right now. I guess I will have to eventually but we'll see. Besides things are hard enough as it is for Jeffro. I heard about his house burning down and him losing his dog Jack. I know how Jeffers is with animals, I know it probably hit him hard. He was devastated when our old family dog Rowdy died. But I bet you're wondering how I have all this info on my bros' lives. Yeah I do check up on them time to time. Not very often but sometimes. I have to say no though otherwise it will just cause a bunch of problems. I've never been one for causing deliberate problems. Now I just have to make up an excuse. Come on Dylan think of a good excuse. Mhmm, what about a date? Yeah that will work.

"Uh Mickie I'd love to go but well I sorta have plans with one of the guys here tonight and well I can't really say who." Wow I'm a really good liar. I didn't actually think I could still lie so well. I was a terrific liar when I was younger at least to Dad and Shan and Shane. Matt and Jeff always had me figured out. Anyhow, Mickie and Ashley looked at each other with big grins. I know knew who the gossip girls were of the diva nation. I will have to be careful of what I said. That much was obvious.

"Oh really? Well now you have to dish." Ashley said obviously enthused to hear gossip, typical, now I have to find someone to go with me. Just great!! So all it really came down to were the two guys standing talking to each other outside the locker room, John Cena or JTG? Both were hot, I knew that. I just had to decide. I already knew that I would need a man who could understand why I couldn't retire my jersey. By that I mean I would never be able to fully get away from my gangsta ways. I was forever a detroit made woman. It came down to who would best understand that line of thought. JTG or Cena?


	2. Similarities in Scene

The People We're Creating

Summary: Dylan Jade Hardy was the youngest sibling of Matt and Jeff Hardy. Unlike the brothers, she had taken a more dangerous style of life as her ambition. Dylan moved to Detroit shortly after she turned 18. She got highly involved in drugs and gangs until the sound of a bullet shattered her entire world. She woke in a hospital to re-evaluate her life. She happened to go to a show and sit in the back watching her older brothers, it was that moment that convinced her she wanted to wrestle like her brothers. Now a WWE Diva, will Matt and Jeff realize that the newest sensation is their baby sister?

To the Readers: Big Thanks for the Reviews. I really appreciate the input!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Similarities in Scene

**Dylan's Pov**

My dilemma is pretty much one of the most calm situations I've been in compared some of the other knock down, drag out antics I get up to. I just had to do some quick mental pros vs. cons. To be honest Cena wasn't really my type. He had this wannabe rapper mentality that I just couldn't dig. I mean sure he was good looking and all but he was like Vanilla Ice comparing to Tupac. I mean at least JTG was real and he let the whole world know it to. He did what he wanted to when he had to. I respected that. And believe it or not I think we'd have a lot more in common then me and Cena would. Besides me dating JTG or at least pretending to would piss Matt off and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to make Matt uncomfortable. Besides ten to one he's still doing that Mr. Mom rubbish. You know with the sewing and shit. Excuse the language but to be honest, I hail from Detroit and Detroit ain't no Green Bay Wisconsin. Catch the Kennedy pun there? Yeah I'm a real jokester. Too bad my jokes and witty comments are never funny. Anyhow back to my excessive use of inappropriate language. I'm the girl that you're mom doesn't want you to bring home. Yes, parental advisory is written all over me. Back to this hot stud in front of me. Jayson Paul, or Just That Gangsta. He was the real deal. I knew the decision I had to make. Jayson was from Harlem, he would understand the fast and furious city life better than Cena. Okay I am going to pull a Cenanuff on Cena and head over to the big time. I stride over there, knowing full well Ashley and Mickie are staring curiously. I lightly put my hand on his arm and lean up to whisper in his ear.

"Look Jayson I need a big fav. I get you don't really know me. But I need you to go over there and tell Ash and Mick that me and you got plans so I can get out of going on this weird dinner party extravaganza they got planned. Please? I'll do whatever you want." He put a hand on his chin and I could tell that he is thinking. Something I said must have been funny but he gave me this almost comical look. It temporarly stuns me, I really don't want to know what he has up his sleeve. I mean come on it's a mischevious look from one of the most playful wrestlers in the game. Finally he looks at me.

"Sure thing. I'll take care of it baby girl. " Next thing I know he has his arm around my shoulder and is walking to Ashley with a grin on his face.

"Hear ya ladies are busting a grub tonight right? Yeah me and shorty over here we had some plans to chill back at the crib tonight but I might have to reschedule the calendar cause chillin' with ya'll sounds fun. What time you wanna hit it?" I look over at him, oh god I am going to kill him. I have officially made up my mind JTG is nothing but a playa who I ain't gonna trust. Aww but why does he have to be some damn good looking? Oh blast it all, I have the worst luck on the world. See what I mean when I said avoiding my bros was easier said then done?

"Jay man that ain't even cool, you didn't ask me. Can we talk over there real quick?" Oh boy am I tearing into this man, I ain't even kidding you. I mean he thinks he can just strut over there and do the exact thing I told him not to? He gives me a quick innocent look and follows me over to the corner.

"What were you thinking man? I thought you were going to help me." I say a bit irritably. Ugh, this man is going to be so frustrating.

* * *

**JTG's Pov**

Alrightlet me be straight with ya'll. This girl walks up to me right? I don't know what to think but she's a total box. I mean definitely my type of an attractive female. I couldn't really say no when she asked me to help her out. But then again, I couldn't just let her have her way. I ain't about all that. I mean she's what the new diva right? I'm JTG, I'm a seasoned player. I play the field right? Yeah that's how it is. I could get any breezy I want that walks up to me. So I ain't gotta be all committed and stuff. See I've seen this girl around, I know she ain't no chicken head. I ain't see her with the other guys round here. I know she's got some mad skills in the ring and I know she is definitely a major Buffy. Yeah that's slang for muscular attractive female if ya didn't get the memo. So I am checking her out and shit when I see her. Well I was talking to Cena about JBL and his major tude problem when she asks this of me right? So I figure, why not mess around with the new girl. Hell at least this way I might be able to spend some time with her. See when I see something I like, I get it all ways. Like Money. Yeah Yeah Money Money. Okay enough with the gimmicks, seriously she was an A List hottie. But..I couldn't help it. I had to just get her riled up. And by the way, it's sexy. I'm gonna do it more often. And you know this man!!

"Look Shorty let me be real with you for a minute ight?" She looks at me with this fire in her eyes, and I can't help but start to get a little hot under the collar. She's got some real spirit. I can tell that. But I wanna get to know more bout her. I mean. A hot girl wants me to play boyfriend, how am I gonna turn that down.

"Alright Jayson but just know I am not happy with you." I grin, I get that alot. If it ain't Vince unhappy it's another co-star I done pissed off. Way of the world ight? I look at her.

"Look just deck out in some threads and I'll pick ya up at Seven. We can meet up with your diva friends and have a good time alright?" I actually had wanted to get to know this chick since I saw her make that comment to Vince when she won the lucky ticket. I mean someone who could have a laugh at something so mentos would have to be an interesting person with an interesting tale to tell. Could I help that wanted to get to know her? No. I mean. I was a guy. She was a beautiful girl. I couldn't pass that up. Maybe we could end up as something more or at the very least friends for cut. Yeah I had plans. Oh yeah I had plans. She was gonna figure that out soon. I could figure her for being smart and all, so she better figure that one out. Now all I gotta do is keep the other superstars away from her. They couldn't handle this spitfire. But I think I can.

* * *

**Dylan's Pov**

Yeah know I wanted to stay mad at him, but I couldn't. Grr I cannot believe I am such a sap for good looking men, why do I always fall into this trap? It was always my failing, guys. It's half the reason I got involved with TJ and his drug cartel, and why I got involved with being a lady GD. Still. I wasn't going to pass this up. A date with JTG? Many fans would have flipped at this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He is afterall just that gangsta. Maybe we can hit some common ground. I am sorta hoping he's not one of those arrogant jag offs who thinks the world revolves around them. JBL can be like that sometimes, it's a good thing he's actually funny most of the time. It's strange how people differ from their on screen characters. Take John for instance, he is more of a dork then anything else. I watch people alot. Observing people, it tells you alot about them and how they truly are. I do this alot, it's something I picked up from Jeff as a young child. It may be a bad habit or a good habit but it really depends on how you look at it. Anyways enough of this I have to get ready.

Deciding what to wear is a far harder task then I would have imagined. I have clothes laid out on the hotel bed, and I am shifting through it all. I am thinking of wearing a black iverson cap with a black tanktop, some baggy black cargo pants, a plastic studded belt, an eminem wristband, and a short white over jacket. Mhmm nope. I mean how is this so hard? I'm not trying to impress him am I? Oh fuck. I'm screwed. I'm trying to impress a guy. Stupid Stupid Stupid. Ya know what. I'm just going to wear it anyways, fuck this. I put the clothes on and do my makeup in the mirror. I know Ash and Mick would totally kick my ass if I went without make up. And trust me when Ashley gets upset, she doesn't let you live it down. One of her flaws, but admirable all the same. Okay it's 6:45 and he's downstairs. That's definitely not fair. But hell a man who shows up early can't be so bad.

I walk downstairs and approach him in the lobby. He's wearing a jersey from I think it's the New York Nicks. I can't get a good look at it right now. He's wearing like me, a b-ball cap, some nice air jordans, and some baggy jeans, southpole I think. He's busting a sag. I need to tell him to pull those pants up. Yeah if I tell him that he won't think I like him, that could be good.

"Hey Jay, why don't you pull up your pants. Nobody wants to see your ass." Besides this has always been one of my pet peeves. Guys should just get pants that actually fit instead of wearing shorts under their pants, then boxers, then underwear. I mean it's stupid and a waste of clothes. Sorry but being that ghetto was never appealing to me. It's a serious flaw that guys need to get out of their heads. It's not attractive. End of statement. He turns and looks at me. He gets this wide eyed expression and it's innocent and for a moment I feel ready to cave. But just for a moment. I'm not that easy.

"Yeah you heard me. Put on a belt or something."

**JTG's Pov**

I glance at her and damn is she beautiful, insistent and a bit of a BIT, but beautiful. I look at her and I almost get lost in those beautiful crystal cyan eyes. They are breathtaking. Alright enough with the dramatics. Who does she think she is telling ME to pull up MY pants. I mean come on seriously. I bought these pants with my money. Thats right MY money. I can wear them however I damn well please.

"Listen Dee, ight. These are my pants. I can wear them however I want ight?" She looks great but no one tells me what to do. I do what I want when I want. And you know this man!! Yeah Yeah.

"Now get in the benz ight? I'm taking you to dinner, and lucky for ya, I'm paying yeah yeah." I mean it's typical for the guy to pay, why wouldn't I? And just so you all know. I did pull my pants. I mean you can't get into a breezy's heart if you ain't playing the dating game. What women want they usually get. I got that one down pat. If I wasn't so intent on hooking it up with this girl, I wouldn't have done it. But all that yelling at her about the pants, that was me talking myself up. I mean ya can't put a girl in her place till ya have to. Ya get what I am saying? Damn straight bros. Watch how it's done.

I open the door for her with a smile, it's a knowing smile too because I already know I am working my way into her life, however dangerous it might be. Like tonight. I'm going to get her number and I'm pretty sure she knows it too. I get in the front and I glance at her through the mirror.

"So what kinda names Dee, what's your real name." She looks at me almost in shock and sputters for a minute before catching her cool.

"Thats for me to know and you not to find out." Damn this girls secretive. Maybe I can get her to open up a bit. I hope. We'll see how it goes. We pull into the restaurant ight? And I am thinking lights, camera, action. The Scenes been cut, now all we gotta do is find the common similarities.


	3. You Can't Run Away From The Past

You'd think with how everything has turned out lately I'd be less of a pessimist. Ironically Amy Dumas is always getting on my case for that. I bet you guys are wondering how I know Amy Dumas. Well, she's my parole officer. Surprise, surprise. I bet you are shocked right? You shouldn't be. See when I was big into the drugs and all that shit. I messed up pretty bad in Atlanta with my gang and the rivalry gang after my ass. Ya see Ames well she was pretty much understanding about everything, she is a cop ya see? But she's AGPD, that's right Atlanta Georgia Police Department, she busted my ass and not only did she figure out my name, she got me off my charges, why? I guess she figured she owed matt or something. I ain't really sure about that. But I just know what went down. That's what went down. I bet you are wondering what that has to do with anything. Well it's real simple see? I'm sitting at a table with my brother Matt, watching him interact with Ashley. And you know what he just did, he just broke it off with her. Ahocking thing was, she wasn't crying. Wanna know why? She's been seeing Jeff behind his back and oddly he was cool with it. I went for a nice dinner that I didn't even want to go to and it turned into an episode of Jerry Springer. This is what went down.

That Night- 7:30 Pm, Gondola's Restaurant., Dylan's Pov

I sit here at a table watching Matt stare me down. He keeps looking at me strange. Does he know? I'm not sure. My attention is drawn to a hand on my inner thigh, I deliver a sharp kick to Jayson's foot, preparing to get grilled by Matt. I am not in the mood to put up with this shit. Did I even know how close Matt and I were going to get or how much we had in common,? No. Why? I wouldn't give him the time of day, oops my bad. He looks at me and squints at me like he's inspecting me.

"So Dee, if that's your real name. Where are you from where do you live now?" I decide to tell some half truths maybe that would get me out of this predicament.

"Um I'm from Detroit but I have a place in Atlanta, its paid for. I ain't gotta pay a dime. Um my roommate there is my parole officer and her four year old son MJ. Um yeah. Why you ask that anyhow man? What's it to you?" I am defensive and I have every right to be, this guy was a jackass growing up and I didn't like dealing with his shit so I got a right to be whoever the fuck I wanna be. I mean sure I believe in faith and second chances, how could I not being in my situation but I didn't want Matt thinking he was better than me. Hell he didn't have that right. I watched his eyes narrow as he squinted at me again, this time looking a bit more hostile. I forgot, Matt hates drugs doesn't he? He sighs.

"Why are you on parole?" I sigh, I knew he was gonna ask that. I just knew it.

"Well Matt uh I got involved with the gang life in Detroit I made some mistakes and then I took it into Atlanta. Well see Ames she don't like people just coming into her district and bringing crime with them,. She's a tough ass but she's also a firm believer in second chances, as am I. But as for what I did to get my second chance I ain't ever gonna say and each story people hear about it will be different, sometimes I even have to lie to myself to pretend it's okay. But I got shot man and I bet people are still out there looking for me. I fucked up bad. My mother wouldn't have been proud of me. Sometimes I think she's rolling over in her grave with the things I do. Safe to say, Officer Dumas gave me a second chance and here I am.." He doesn't seem surprised about Amy being a cop, ironically the first question he asks is.

"Amy has a son? A four year old?" And I can see him doing the math in his head but I also notice JTG giving me a look. He's trying to decide what I did I think, but he's looking at me in a whole new light. It scares me a bit.. I wanna be just a normal person, and I ain't tripping but I done fucked up bad and that ain't ever gonna clear me out with JTG. If only he knew. Wait a minute why the fuck do I care what JTG thinks? He's a plara right? Why do I care. Fuck know I am really confused. But of all the people there the next person's comment scares me the most. It's Jeff and he means the world to me, his opinion counts.

"Why would ya get involved with a gang? What lured ya in? Was it the drugs, the money, what was it?" He seems genuinely curious. I frown.

"It was Heroin man, I needed it for some many things. I wanted to be a part of something. I wanted to feel worth something." Jeff looks at me and bits his lip.

"What pain did the needle make go away?" He sounds like he's a pro like he knows how I feel and I get drawn into that easy going southern accent and that understanding voice and I say more then I intend to.

"My Mom, and how the day before she died I didn't something really bad. I never got the chance to apologize, How I never fit any expectations that anyone kept for me. How I lost the one thing that kept everything together. How I lost my best friend to my own stupidity, and not my gang friends, but one of my friends from my real hometown." That's when I get the looks, looks from Matt and Jeff and their party of Mickie and Ashley, even Jayson and they are looking at me confused.

"I thought Detroit was your hometown,." "Is Your Name Even Dee?" "Shorty who the hell are ya?" "Why are you a diva now if you were in a gang?" And it's too much I go to walk away when my phone rings. I see the caller ID and pick it up eagerly.

"Aww thank Christ Amy I fucking need to get out of here. Listen to me I am at a fucking table with Matt and Jeff right now. Get me the hell out of here. Where are you? Help me please." And Amy's voice is so reassuring, it calms me.

"Shh Dil just calm down okay sweetie? Calm down for me. Listen to me. Okay I got you a background story ever since I put you in the witness protection agency,. Just don't keep any records, even in your journal don't tell the whole truth to anybody.. If anyone asks your name is Danica Lynn Davies, you're 28, you live in Atlanta with your parole officer and you are an ex convict who served in Prison for chronic drug use and gang involvement but I have to warn you. This background is solid but you have to keep it up because Vince has been asking questions with you being so secretive, open up more but don't tell the truth. I'm trying to protect you.. I just thought I'd call you and let you know you might get grilled on Raw tomorrow." I sigh. This sucks I walk back to the table to Jeff and Mickie fighting.

"You've been cheating on me Jeff?" Jeff looks angry and he growls it's impressive really.

"Like you haven't been seeing Cena behind my back I saw the hickies Mickie. Don't even lie." Matt looks calm and Ashley looks like she is trying to disappear. Mickie turns to Matt.

"How can you be so calm Ashley was seeing Jeff behind your back." Matt sighs and shrugs.

"Not really we've been breaking up for a while now. She knows she can't be Amy and I can't keep making relationships work with all that baggage from Amy, it was sorta a conjoined break up. I don't condone cheating but you were cheating on Jeff and the vigilante in me says for him to get revenge, seriously Mickie don't sound so stunned." I sit down and grab my purse, Hello Jerry Springer, I watch Jayson who is recording the whole thing to sell to Ebay, wow that;s impressive. He sure likes money.. Matt follows me out and grabs my arm.

"I feel like I know you. I want to know you. It's strange. It's like destiny, or like fate whispering to me to protect you from all those things out there. I think it's because you remind me of my sister Dylan." His eyes seem to mist over and this becomes a very awkward conversation.

"I was an awful brother to her and I think it's my fault she ran away. I haven't heard from her and I check every day on the internet scanning each states papers to make sure she isn't dead. I love my sister she reminds me so much of my mom and that's why I was so hard on her. I didn't want to lose her the way I lost my mom. I was trying to be the parent our dad couldn't always be for her and I think in the process I just pushed her away in ways I shouldn't have. Do you have any siblings?" He asks suddenly, he sounds tearful.

"My name is Danica, I have two brothers, Jamie and Mikey they were my family. But they are gone now and it's my fault. I know from experience that you didn't push your sister away, I am sure like me she was scared and wanted to find out who she was. I bet some day she'll come back to you." I walk away not being able to deal with this anymore. And as for Jayson well, I can't deal with him right now either. I'm going to keep ignoring him to make him go away. I drive back to my hotel alone and thinking of my childhood. I come across one really good memory of my mother, my brothers, and my father all at the beach. Maybe someday I will actually tell you guys the truth. Until then, TTFN.

Author's Note: I am sorry there wasn't a lot of Jayson in this but it was essential because the whole purpose of this chapter was for you guys to see how much Dylan's past haunts her and how much she is hiding. He will appear next chapter as will Dylan's beach memory. The only memory she has that's good of her entire family before he mom died.


End file.
